herofandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Ducks
The Baby Ducks are animals and the support protagonists in Regular Show. They are featured in the episode "A Bunch of Baby Ducks". They also appear (in their giant duck form) in "Exit 9B". They make their second major appearance in the episode "A Bunch of Full Grown Geese". History In "A Bunch of Baby Ducks", they are shown living by the park fountain until Mordecai and Rigby find them, yet discovered by Benson, who tells Mordecai and Rigby that they have to clean up the fountain and get rid of the baby ducks. At first, they didn't mind getting rid of them, but later, they wanted to keep them. Mordecai and Rigby take them to a pet shelter but after the baby ducks karate chop a dog, and a table with a glass tank containing a snake, who they knocked out cold, they didn't get accepted. Mordecai and Rigby then go back to the park to play video games which the ducks are good at and beat Rigby three times. Benson arrives and tells them he wants them to finish cleaning the fountain and tells them to find someone to take the baby ducks so Mordecai and Rigby find a duck obsessed man who wants them but they refuse and leave the ducks swimming in a pool. The baby ducks' mother calls and wants to see them but the ducks were kidnapped by the Duck Collector. The Mother Duck, along with Mordecai and Rigby, pursue and cause the truck to crash into the park fountain; as a result, the ducks escape yet the Duck Collector returns and attacks Mordecai, Rigby, and the duck mother, claiming he'll "have those ducks". However, the ducklings, not wanting their friends and mother to get killed, transform into a giant with a duck's head and splits the collector in two, creating a mushroom cloud. Then the ducks turn back to normal and go to their mother as they thank Mordecai and Rigby and fly off with their mother. They later appear in Exit 9B to fight Giant Susan, then she crashed it on freeway when they spot Duck Collector gets launched in the air, and the Baby Ducks (in transformation) then sees him while saying "STEP OFF", and kills the Duck Collector once and No Rules Man laughs and is then grabbed by the Baby Ducks (in transformation) in which they put him in the porta potty, shakes it, and kicks the porta potty. It launches in the air with No Rules Man in it, and is hit by a passing airplane, causing it to explode. They came back again in A Bunch of Full Grown Geese to help Mordecai and Rigby get rid of the Geese who are terrozing the park and taking the lake for themselves. They upgrade with Mordecai and Rigby and they became stronger and killed the Geese. Appearance There are four baby ducks who look exactly the same. They are yellow baby ducks with orange beaks and black pupils. Mordecai & Rigby found them at the fountain. Hyperduck Forms Hyperduck (original) The Hyperduck is the Baby Ducks' original fusion form. It first appeared in their debut episode A Bunch of Baby Ducks. Hyperduck Extreme Hyperduck Extreme is an upgraded version of the Hyperduck. Hyperduck Extreme - Park Variant Hyperduck Extreme Park Variant is a variant of Hyperduck Extreme. This form has all The Park's employees as the pilots. Hyperduck Ultimate Fury Giga Wing Hyperduck Ultimate Fury Giga Wing is an upgraded version of the Hyperduck. Hyperduck - Kingbreaker White Lightning Abilities These are the powers of the Baby Duck's Hyperduck form. Hyperduck *'Superhuman Strength' - The strength of a Superhuman. *'Step Off!' - The baby ducks' flaming karate chop. Hyperduck Extreme *'Sonic Shield' - Make a supersonic shield around the ducks *'Rocket Fist' - Fist detaches from the ducks and shoots at the enemy. (Fused with Mordecai and Rigby form only) *'Basketball Shoes' - Makes the ducks jump high. *'The Power' - Plays notes then comes off keyboard and flies toward the enemy. *'Power Sword' - Draws a sword from the Realm of Darthon's item pack. *'Step Off!' Hyperduck Extreme - Park Variant *'La-la-la Lasers!' - Fires 4 disc-like lasers at the enemy. *'Party Mode' - Wings disconnect and spin. *'Medusa Reflection Technique' - Reflects an enemies attack. *'Electric Guitar Laser Beam' - Summons a guitar from the Sphinx. Hyperduck Ultimate - Fury Giga Wing *'Quad Cannon (Melee Mode)' - Benson, Muscle Man and Pops fire cannons as Hyperduck flies around. (An interesting thing to note is that there are 4 cannons, making the fourth pilot unknown) Hyperduck - Kingbreaker White Lightning *'Galaxy Blade' - Summons a giant sword from a moon beyond Jupiter. *'Step Off!' - The baby ducks' flaming karate chop. Gallery S6E24.157 Baby Ducks Fist Pumping.png S6E24.566 The Baby Ducks and Geese Shaking Wings.png|The Baby Ducks finally made peace with the Geese. Category:Regular Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Supporters Category:Martial Artists Category:Gentle Giants Category:Teams Category:Brutes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sidekicks